iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alester Forrester
Biography Alester Forrester was born to Rickard Forrester and Elaena Reed in 256 AC born the first son, heir to the Lordship of Ironrath, and the Old Gods would have his Lordship. He was gifted like his father in the ways of martial ability showing at young ages to be martially Adept with great swords and reading his opponents. Some said he would be a great warrior or maybe even a master of the great sword. He would remember stories of his father and grandfather leading men from the front lines. Alester in his youth showed he had what it took to be a general when a large force of rouge Bannermen from House Forrester itself, men who were not content with Rickard's rule, lead by one of the Houseguard member who turned against the Forresters and he would lead a band of Loyal Forrester Bannermen to deal with the rebels. That day he showed skill in Logistics and that he was a young Tactician how he overwhelmed the enemy with lesser numbers. The Loyal Bannermen of Ironrath would follow their young Lord to hell and back after that show of leadership. That day would be known as the Battle of Frost. Alester would learn his favored weapons are Two-Hand Weapons from the Commander of the Houseguard Ser Eddard Redsword who's house name comes from the other name for a Red Comet know as Red Sword. He would take to the Great Sword showing one day he would wield the Forrester Sword in battle. Even his own brother named after their father, Francis would never be as skilled as his brother but that only motivated him more. Lord Rickard Forrester would died in 273 AC at the age of 42 in his sleep once Alester's mother told him, his father always had dreams he could forget what he had seen in life but it finally took his heavy heart. Aleater was made Lord of Irothrath that same year to the current year 280 AC when he became Lord he traveled south to see King's landing and the south. He found it different but beautiful all the same and the warmness of the south wasn't that bad to him. He named his family sword WhiteIron so it could finally have a name that fit it. Lord Alester Forrester now looks to his future at 24 years old unmarried but willing to help keep the realm together. Timeline Portion * 256 AC Alester Forrester is Born * 259 AC Rickard Forrester is Born * 260 AC Shyra Forrester is Born * 264 AC Lyanne Forrester is Born * 264 AC Rickard starts teaching Alester the histroy of their family and introduced him to the North. * 266 AC Eddard Redsword starts teaching Alester swordsmanship with a Two-Hand Sword. * 270 AC Alester leads his men to defeat slavers. * 273 AC Lord Rickard Forrester dies in his sleep and Alester is made Lord of Ironrath at 17 years old. * 275 AC Lord Alester Forrester visits King's Landing and the southern kingdoms. * 277 AC Alester names the family sword WhiteIron * 278 AC Alester sworn in Howland Redword as his Sworn Shield. * 280 AC Lord Alester over looks his Bannermen and seeing to the needs of his people. Family (House Forrester) * Rickard Forrester, Father AC * Elaena Reed, Mother (48) * Lord Alester Forrester of Ironrath(24) * Joanna Forrester, Aunt (48) * Arthor Forrester, Uncle (47) * Meliana Forrester, Aunt (45) * Roose Forrester, Uncle (45) * Rickard Forrester, Brother (21) * Shyra Forrester, Sister (20) * Lyanne Forrester, Sister (16) Household * Commander Ser Benjen Redsword- Houseguard Captain ** Gift; Leadership * Elaena Reed-Mother ** Gift; Altruist * Rickard Forrester-Brother-Bannerman ** Gift; Duelist * Shyra Forrester-Sister ** Gift; Beauty * Lyanne Forrester-Sister ** Gift; Fertility * Howland Redsword-Friend of Francis-Member of the Houseguard ** Gift; Vitality * Calon Redsword-Brother of Howland-Bannerman ** Gift; Strong * Arthor Forrester-Uncle of Francis-Castellan/Sentinel and Advisor ** Gift; Administration * Lonnel Snow-Maester of Ironrath ** Gift; Ambidextrous * Jon Redsword-Friend of Francis-Bannerman ** Gift; Martially Adept ** Negative; Deformity(lost left eye) Category:House Forrester Category:Northerner